


Fountain of Youth

by ChloeCeres



Series: Stay With Me [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, underage blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Yang assists Julian with an assignment.





	Fountain of Youth

The thin needle of graphite scratched angrily on the rough lined paper, scribbling out the solution to an algebra problem. Julian’s thin, brown eyebrows drew close in intense focus, his normally cheerful disposition marred by a growing scowl. Bringing the tip of his mechanical pencil to his mouth, Julian followed the crease of his lips with it absently while he scoured the corners of his mind for the right answer. 

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” he mumbled under his breath, erasing the solution he’d just written. Grabbing the calculator beside his paper, his fingers flew over the buttons rapidly, clicking in numbers and symbols. The teen narrowed his eyes at the set of numbers displayed on the calculator’s screen and grumbled bitterly. 

 

“I don’t get it! Argh...”

 

Just at that moment, a curious knock sounded from the other side of his bedroom door. 

 

“Yes?” Julian asked as he craned his neck over. 

 

“It’s me. I was going to see if you need help with anything.”

 

The muffled voice belonged to Julian’s treasured guardian, Yang Wen-li. 

 

“Oh, come in,” beckoned Julian. Yang opened the door quietly and walked over to the corner of Julian’s work desk, ruffling his smooth hair. 

 

“It didn’t sound like it was going well,” Yang mentioned with a worried smile. 

 

“I don’t understand why I can’t get this problem right. I’m usually okay with math, but...”

 

Yang’s heart fell as he saw how dejected Julian looked sitting down in front of him. 

 

“Let’s figure it out together, then.”

 

The darker-haired man got down on both knees to bring himself level with Julian and peered over to get a look at the problem himself. After some time of humming inquisitively to himself and rubbing at the bottom of his chin, Yang finally shared his observations. 

 

“I think I see what the problem is.”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Yang nodded. 

 

“I don’t think you’re putting in the negative exponent into your calculator correctly, and so that throws off the rest of the equation.” 

 

“I thought I was?” 

 

“Show me.”

 

Julian did so, turning the calculator to Yang as he finished. 

 

“Ah, see, you keep pressing the ‘minus’ button instead of the function button and then the negative symbol button to make your negative exponent.”

 

“Oh...” 

 

Julian attempted inputting the equation again, this time letting out a sigh of relief at the much more sensible answer on the calculator screen. 

 

“What a dumb mistake. Such an easy solution too...” 

 

Julian wrote down the solution on his paper over the greyed smudging of his many erasures of previous solutions. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m glad I was able to help,” Yang said warmly. 

 

“Yeah, thank you, Mr. Yang.”

 

“Is that all you needed help with?” 

 

“Yes, for the moment... You can stay if you want, just in case I need help again,” Julian said while his face flushed a muted pink. 

 

“Alright,” Yang replied, “do you mind if I sit on your bed then?” 

 

Julian shook his head, and Yang picked a spot in the middle of the mattress, lying back with his head on the teen’s pillows. 

 

“I’m gonna rest my eyes for a bit,” Yang breathed, stretching out and groaning as his muscles strained. Julian wished he hadn’t though, as his dick stirred to life between his thighs. Memories of the time he learned how to touch Yang flowed back, the unforgettable sound of his guardian’s needy voice echoing in his head. He wanted to hear that sound all the time. The feeling of Yang’s impressive cock in his slender hands was tattooed on his skin and he longed for that touch just one more time... Julian languished his incessant fantasies and laid his head in his hands, mumbling indistinguishably. Every time he tried to read over the next problem, a remnant of his most recent intimate contact with the older man overshadowed his thoughts, making them hazy and jumbled. 

 

“Julian?” 

 

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin, gasping fearfully.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry. You sounded upset.”

 

“O-Oh, no, I’m not really upset.”

 

“You’re a little upset, then?”

 

“Not exactly...” 

 

The mattress protested faintly under Yang as he sat upright, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. 

 

“You’re blushing,” Yang noted with a hint of a smile. 

 

Julian gave a half-hearted laugh. 

 

“I think there’s something wrong with me.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

The teen cast his eyes downward, following the stitching of his tennis shoes. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you...”

 

The words felt strange on his lips. His chest felt tight and the air in the room grew thin. Although it wasn’t necessarily a malevolent sensation for Julian, it was just so different compared to anything he’d experienced before. 

 

“Julian...”

 

“I don’t know what to do, Mr. Yang. I keep thinking about the times we’ve done stuff, and I just can’t concentrate on anything. To be honest, I want you to show me more.”

 

Yang combed his hair back with his fingers, an old habit that crept up to help him gather his thoughts. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting more.”

 

“But, Mr. Yang, all the time? I want you when I wake up, and when I go to school, when I get home...”

 

“Well, when you like someone a lot, that tends to happen.” 

 

This time Julian looked up directly at the older man. 

 

“I do like you, Mr. Yang. I like you so much. You make me feel dizzy... Almost like I can’t breathe sometimes...”

 

Yang’s heart lifted in his chest.

 

“I like you too, Julian.”

 

“Please, Mr. Yang, can you show me more?” 

 

_ Fuck, this kid knows just what to say to me.  _

 

“I’d love to,” Yang opened his arms to Julian, “Get over here.”

 

Julian’s slim body was enveloped in Yang’s firm embrace as the boy strode over eagerly, sinking deeper into the man’s touch. He let himself be pulled onto the bed and laid down underneath his guardian who hovered over him. 

 

“Kiss me,” Julian requested softly, holding Yang’s handsome face in his hands. The darker haired man caught his lips hungrily, sighing into it as he nipped at the teen’s lips occasionally. Yang’s shirt was pushed up his sides by Julian’s exploring hands and eventually pulled over his head and thrown to the ground. 

 

“Someone’s eager,” whispered Yang, arousal coloring his face. He kissed the teen briskly before tearing his shirt off as well, tossing it near Julian’s desk. Gazing down on the svelte frame of Julian’s body while supporting himself with his hands on either side, Yang spoke lowly, his words saturated with lust. 

 

“I’ll teach you everything, Julian. I promise I’ll make you feel like you’re in heaven.”

 

Julian brought his hands down to the front of his pants, working it open to show a patch of wispy, light brown hair. 

 

_ Kinky little shit.  _

 

“Do that thing again with your hands, Mr. Yang,” sighed Julian. Yang pulled the younger boy’s pants from his legs, discarding them without a second thought. After removing his own, Yang went down onto his stomach and pressed both his hands to Julian’s thighs, pushing them apart and putting his flushed erection on open display. 

 

“I’ve got a better idea.” 

 

Tiny sparks of excitement tingled across Julian’s skin as Yang trailed gentle butterfly kisses from the side of his knee and along the length of his inner thigh, heat growing stronger the farther down he moved. 

 

“That tickles...” Julian breathed, his fingers gathering bunches of bedsheets. Yang left the teen’s words unaddressed as he bared his teeth and dragged them over Julian’s skin just beneath his hip bone. Julian’s voice began to fray from Yang’s attentive mouth biting and licking at the sharp curve of his hip bone, taking on a more lewd tone whenever Yang grew particularly rough. Slowly, Yang kissed his way from Julian’s hip to his shallow navel, dipping his tongue in briefly before moving back down to the teen’s thighs. Julian felt like he was on fire, sweat beginning to form a thin layer on his sensitive skin. The bedsheets clenched in his hands were squeezed even tighter, totally succumbed to Yang’s mercy. 

 

_ God, I want to suck him dry.  _

 

The sudden wet heat covering the head of Julian’s cock caused him to cry out unexpectedly. 

 

“Wha- What are you-  _ Nngh _ ..!” 

 

How could someone put their mouth  _ there _ ? Initially, Julian wanted to push Yang away and scream at him for doing such a heinous thing, but the more time that passed as Yang tongued at the soft tip, Julian couldn’t believe that they’d only been using their hands up until this point. 

 

“Feels... Amazing...”

 

Yang framed the head with his lips and hollowed his cheeks as his mouth became a vacuum. A shameless moan from Julian rang in his ears, spurring him on to suck even harder. 

 

“Please, Mr. Yang, I might-“

 

“ _ Don’t, _ ” Yang cautioned, quickly returning to the teen’s cock. 

 

How was he supposed to keep himself together for much longer? It almost seemed cruel. Julian hastily bit down on the inside of his cheek, hoping that the pain of doing so would keep him from falling apart. The pleasure set his mind on full tilt, and his body hardly knew how to cope. His toes curled as his frenzied hands clawed desperately at his sheets while a bead of sweat spilled down the angles of his jaw before dropping onto the mattress. Rapid, shallow breaths mixed in with Julian’s high-pitched mewls fell on Yang’s ears so sweetly that he’d rather not listen to anything else. 

 

_ That’s it, let me hear how good you feel _ .

 

Yang took more and more of Julian into his mouth until his nose brushed the thin hair at the base of the teen’s cock. 

 

“H-How...?” 

 

The feeling of being engulfed by his guardian’s ceaseless mouth caused Julian’s eyes to glimmer with tears. He hadn’t fully noticed that he’d been tugging at fistfuls of Yang’s fluffy, ebony hair as he tried his damndest to somehow make sense of what was happening in his body. 

 

“Yang...” 

 

Julian’s cheeks grew wet as hot tears streamed down, gathering at his chin. Why wouldn’t Yang let him just-

 

“ _ Ahh~ahhh! _ ” 

 

Suddenly, Julian’s body felt like it weighed nothing at all. Something deep within had been released at last, and the ethereal floating sensation must have been a result of that. The sound of his heart thundering in his chest slowly faded back as he watched Yang rise from between his legs and lie down beside him, pulling him in. He showered the weary young boy with kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and nose. Julian clung to him weakly, blinking in slight confusion at how “clean” his lower abdomen and thighs appeared. 

 

“Where did it go?” He asked, looking around for staining on his sheets. 

 

“I swallowed it.” 

 

Heat seared across Julian’s skin. 

 

“You- Really? But that’s...”

 

“It’s alright, I wanted to.” 

 

“You’re too much, Yang. I-I mean, Mr. Yang.”

 

The older man chuckled to himself. 

 

“You can call me Yang if you like, I don’t mind.”

 

Julian buried his face in Yang’s chest, hiding the smile that had broken out across his lips. Yang held the teen closer to him, pressing his lips to the top of Julian’s head. 

 

_ I’m in over my head here. It’s funny... I really don’t want to stop. No one else has to know. As long as it’s just us, it’s okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that the title is a bit cheeky and I apologize for that lol. I also apologize for being unable to write good summaries, they just don't come easily to me. Anyway, I really do hope you liked this! I'm currently working on a requested idea for this pair, but I won't turn down more ideas! Thank you for reading ~


End file.
